Lancelot Requiem (Stand)
Lancelot Requiem is Shocho's Stand after being shot by the Arrow in the chest by Keicho. Appearance Lancelot Requiem is possibly the most human-like Stand there is in its (his) natural appearance. He has a tall stature with short deep purple hair and deathly pale skin, white knight-styled armor covering him head to toe save his head, a large gold-colored sword clenched in his hand. Personality Lancelot Requiem, unlike his previous version, can be very conscious of his surroundings and has a very strong sense of justice and is absolutely loyal to Shocho alone. He has a strong sense of chivalry, and loathes what he and his User both consider evil. Nonetheless, if his User wants him to fight or carry out a certain action, he will do it; he is the "ideal subordinate," or "ideal Sentient Stand," with amazing defensive capabilities and offensive capabilities thanks to his headstrong attitude. Unlike most other Stands of his kind (Humanoid), Lancelot Requiem speaks much more often and is capable of materializing himself, somewhat of an Independent Stand. He helps his User with whatever he can, reflecting Shocho's open, kind and caring nature, only wishing to aid others and do what he feels is right. His name was given to him in his first form, for Shocho viewed him as a strong and reliable knight despite his berserk behavior and maniacal acts. Thinking of the name of the most ideal knight and hero, Lancelot was the first name that popped into his mind and thus his Stand was given a name. Like Shocho, Lancelot Requiem highly respects others and is very polite, only using violence when he thinks absolutely necessary. Otherwise, his sword is only a symbol of his capability of completely and utterly destroying his opponents. Abilities Because Shocho was struck with the Stand Arrow in the moment he wanted nothing more than to be able to strip Keicho as well as Okuyasu of their powers, Lancelot gained the ability to temporarily remove all physical and mental capabilities of up to four targets depending on the condition Shocho is in. Lancelot also gained the ability to know exactly how to fight with a weapon simply upon holding it in his hands. With these new abilities, Lancelot became Lancelot Requiem. Lancelot Requiem in its own way can be argued to be one of the strongest Stands, acting as an independent Stand that can act even after Shocho is incapacitated, with remarkable speed and physical power as well as situational analysis and precision with any weapon he lays his hands on. * Enhanced Physical Strength: Though not to supernatural levels (in terms of Stands, that is), Lancelot Requiem possesses impressive strength, albeit weaker than that of his previous form, capable of lifting both Shocho and Jōtarō at the same time, as well as breaking through brick walls with a simple punch. * Enhanced Speed: Lancer Requiem is capable of extremely fast movement, capable of creating sonic booms from jumping forward and cutting bullets aimed at Shocho. * Precision: With a somewhat perfectionist personality, he has gained a knack for being very precise with his actions, able to slice flies in perfect halves and striking Red Hot Chili Pepper right between the eyes despite the other Stand's speed. * Self-Preservation: Speaks for itself; he knows when he or Shocho are in trouble and will try to destroy the threat before it strikes. * Weapon Analysis: Lancelot Requiem is able to understand how to use a weapon by merely touching it or holding it in his hand, knowing how to fight with it as if he were a veteran. Category:Stand Category:Male Characters Category:Shine Series Category:Sacrifice Characters Category:Mourning Characters Category:Revival Characters Category:Celestial Series